


Kiss With A Fist

by sleeepisaplace



Series: Gentlemen Universe [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：Eggsy跟Gazelle在青少年时期并没有预谋的五次相遇，以及一次他们在成年后有预谋的遇上了。<br/>警告：烟酒有害健康，幸亏他俩都只是虚构人物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With A Fist

1.

 

八岁的Eggsy住在阁楼里，常常被夏夜的闷热，还有楼下妈妈的哭声吵醒。

 

他静静躺在那张一动就会吱吱呀呀的床垫上，感受着阁楼地毯缓缓散发出白昼积累的闷热。伦敦的夏天，白天真是长得可笑，他的阁楼窗帘坏了两个月，妈妈还是没有找到人来修。所以现在Eggsy小心翼翼的翻身，抬眼就能看见倾斜阁楼窗户外的天空。他抬起手腕看表，发现已是半夜十一点，可窗外仍没有完全黑下来的迹象，他还能勉强分辨出天空中白云的形状，稀疏的云让天看起来像是没有搅拌均匀的深蓝色颜料盘。

 

今晚的月光微亮，月亮像把被折弯了的剔骨刀，懒洋洋挂在天上。有的时候它能刚好走到Eggsy的阁楼窗户正上面，像个散发着清洌光芒的冷光灯。还好不是今晚，Eggsy想，那他可更不用睡了。

 

断断续续的哭声仍继续着。Eggsy已经开始怀疑妈妈是不是故意不放低声音，故意要把他吵醒。他气鼓鼓地踢了一脚放在床脚处的衣柜，它不像床垫那样没有骨气，仍纹丝不动的站着。他想，妈妈就不能小声点哭么，我哭的时候可从来不让她听见。

 

就在Eggsy仍在犹豫要不要下楼安慰妈妈的时候，街对面的阁楼窗户突然动了动，晃过了一道路灯光。Eggsy八岁的短暂注意力马上就被转移了。

 

他蹑手蹑脚下床，爬上了窗户前的小桌子，也推开了自己的窗户。倾斜的房顶让他不能完全挺直腰板，于是他让水平开的窗户换了一个方向旋转，这样窗户就能完全水平，他的小半个身子也露在了深夜中。

 

街对面的房子刚刚搬进来一对夫妇，妈妈可能告诉过他，但夫妇有什么特别的呢，这条街上全是三层楼的独立小房子，最起码有三四个卧室能用来当儿童房，住的全是拖家带口的夫妇们。只有他跟妈妈是两个人，自从爸爸再也不回家以后。

 

妈妈没有告诉他的是，这对夫妇还带了一个小女孩。

 

Eggsy发现这个小女孩正用跟他相同的姿势，坐在对面的阁楼窗户旁。她一定跟他一般大，因为她的小手也费了好大功夫才让水平旋转的窗户保持平衡。她整个人跟那扇长不过一米，宽不过半米的玻璃窗相比，就像只怯生生的小麻雀。她的房间也没有开灯。

 

“嘿。”Eggsy用气声打了个可有可无的招呼，晃晃自己的窗户，试图用它的反光引起她的注意。

 

他只试了两次就成功了，那小女孩很快转过脸来瞪着他。月光在她的黑头发上留下一圈银环，像个小皇冠一样熠熠生辉。除此之外，她的脸上还有两道亮晶晶的痕迹。Eggsy很快醒悟过来，她也在哭。他小小的吃了一惊，这小女孩哭起来都不带别的表情么。

 

Eggsy自己哭的时候，不论是在别人面前还是躲在阁楼里，恨不得整张脸都要皱起来。他知道还有好多小孩比他更甚，他们能哭得满脸通红，七零八落的抽泣能让大人们马上觉得自己上辈子也欠了他们三颗糖。

 

但是街对面那小女孩哭得悄无声息。她的齐刘海有些长，挡住了眉毛，只剩下一双大眼睛，饱含着一种熊熊燃烧的冷静，她仍一言不发的瞪着Eggsy。

 

“你还好么？”Eggsy稍稍提高了声音，他想让那小女孩听见自己，却不想让妈妈发现。

 

Eggsy能感到自己的声音随着温暖的空气传了过去。这是他一直觉得夜晚神奇的地方，很低的声音也能传很远，就像他躺在自己房间里也能听见街尾的那家人不定期上演的摔盘子大赛。

 

可那小女孩没有回话，她抹了把眼泪，爬下桌子，砰的一下把窗户关上了。

 

Eggsy有些失望的回到床上，不过睡意很快降临。

 

Eggsy已经总结出规律，如果妈妈在晚上哭过，那么第二天一定不要麻烦她做早餐。所以起床以后，他自己用牛奶热好了麦片，背起书包准备上学去。他轻轻带上门，转头就发现，昨晚那个小女孩也从对面的房子里出来了。

 

她的刘海梳得整整齐齐，右手抠着书包带子，左手被一个女人拽着。那女人套着黑西服外套跟一字裙，脚上的高跟鞋鞋跟处已经磨损得厉害，她正骂骂咧咧的用钥匙锁门，“睡什么睡，我昨晚还不是加班准备周会，凭什么他就可以像头死猪一样睡到下午。”

 

Eggsy的目光移回那女孩儿身上。噢，她的小腿是木头做的。给她做假肢的人一定没有好好研究过人类的小腿结构，莫名奇妙的用上了中世纪海盗的木头腿设计。她的校服裙刚过膝盖，露出跟假肢相接的地方，是两个光滑的小木头桩子，而本来应该是脚的地方，是两块有些厚度的木垫。

 

“嘿。”Eggsy不死心，又打了一次招呼，心里盘算着她会不会像妈妈一样，哭过的第二天也不爱搭理人。

 

那小女孩抬头看到他，本来抿紧的嘴巴线条突然微微翘起一边，她用口型回答了他，“嘿。”

 

2.

 

Eggsy总是在月亮是细长条的晚上，想起来自己八岁时遇到的那个齐刘海小女孩。Eggsy不知道她的名字，但是有些东西珍贵得不需要名字。比如他已经搬离了好几年的小阁楼房顶，他曾偶尔在半夜悄悄爬出窗户，坐在窗沿上，两腿搭在红瓦片上四处晃。比如那个送给他K字徽章的叔叔，在他印象中只剩下一副黑框眼镜。比如这个笑起来只挑起一边嘴角，双腿是木头棍子的小女孩儿。

 

Eggsy喜欢搬家，他的意思是，在第一次搬家时大哭大闹无果之后，他只好在接下来的每一次搬家之前，斩钉截铁的告诉妈妈，他喜欢。

 

而妈妈总是轻易就相信别人的话。

 

Eggsy两眼没什么固定聚焦地走在大街上，心里怪着廉价房糟糕的隔音能力。隔壁的情侣今晚又在为两人都忘了一周一次的垃圾收集日吵架，楼上的小孩子还在学走路，每一个步子都没轻没重，蹬得地板咚咚响，而妈妈又把刚刚认识的男人从酒吧带回家，在房间里不知因为什么咯咯直笑。所以Eggsy抓起外套就逃出门，生怕又赶上现场直播。

 

他随便找了家酒吧后门的吸烟区，蹲下之前从皱巴巴的牛仔裤口袋里掏出一个瘪了一半的烟盒。他离合法抽烟年龄还有一定距离，但已经不是第一次从妈妈带回家的男人身上顺烟了。

 

“嘿，借个火。”

 

Eggsy先看到的是一双木头腿。他知道自己叼着烟踉跄着站起来的样子一定逊弊了，因为那女孩本来酷酷的直线条嘴角有一边翘了起来，跟她小时候一模一样。她仍留着齐刘海，直发齐肩，大眼睛周围是一圈茶渍色的眼影。

 

“你还记得我么？”Eggsy说完就知道这话比他想象的还要傻，他连忙把烟从嘴巴上拿下来，“我是那个当年住在你对面的小男孩，我们俩都大概只有这么高的时候。”他夹着烟的手在自己胸前比划一下，“还是这么高？我记不清了。”

 

那女孩笑得身子抖，耳朵上挂着的大耳环也跟着丁零咣郎响，“我记得你，你是那个跟我打完招呼就搬了家的小男孩。”

 

“嘿，我妈没钱交房租了，那晚哭的可不止你一个人。”Eggsy耸肩，“你要火？我这儿只有一次性打火机。”

 

女孩儿掏出自己的烟盒，手腕灵活的抖出一根烟，直接凑过嘴去接，微微伸出舌头，像只试水温的小猫，“一次性打火机还不是能点。”

 

他们俩都点上烟之后Eggsy重新蹲下来，“你还记得那晚你为什么哭么？”

 

女孩也跟着蹲下来，她一手不经意的抚头发，一手夹着烟，“我哪记得，小时候可哭的事情多了去了，可能是因为我爸妈那晚又打架了吧。”

 

Eggsy没接话，试着吐了个大大的烟圈。

 

“你这个烟圈也太差劲了。”

 

“那你吐个我看看。”

 

一个小时后Eggsy的烟盒空了，女孩儿从自己的盒子里掏出最后一根，顺手把空盒子捏成一团，“还剩一根，给你吧，你技术差要多加练习。”

 

“你留着，我还能从别处搞到。还有，我技术才不差。”Eggsy拍拍屁股站起来，向女孩伸出一只手要拉她。

 

女孩没接手，像坐在弹簧上一样自己弹了起来。她用手蹭蹭自己的牛仔短裤，“再见啦，小男孩儿。”

 

“我叫Eggsy。”

 

“再见啦，Eggsy，你的烟真是太难抽。”

 

“那不是我的烟。”Eggsy回嘴。女孩表示自己不在乎的耸肩，准备转身。

 

“我还不知道你的名字哪。”

 

女孩没有停下脚步，两只胳膊快活地在空气中画着圈，“Gazelle，我叫Gazelle。”

 

3.

 

Eggsy十六岁的时候终于成功辍学了。他大概在第三次搬家的时候退出了体操训练营，因为妈妈打包行李的时候不知是出于无心还是有意，丢掉了他全部的训练服行头。

 

搬家后的第一次训练在早上六点，有时Eggsy的生物钟仍忠实的记得这个时间。那天他四点就爬起来匆匆洗漱，在白T恤上留下了个粉色的牙膏印子。搬家带来的箱子只拆封了一半，还有一半纸盒子分散堆在客厅的沙发，茶几，地板上，他当时非常确定体操服应该就放在其中某一个箱子里。

 

他在厨房找不到剪刀，只好用钥匙划开密封胶条。他清楚的记得他划开箱子的顺序，先是侧沙发上边长半米的大箱子，里面乱糟糟的塞满了妈妈的衣服跟鞋子，吊带肩带跟细高跟缠在一起。然后是长沙发上的两个小箱子，其中一个装了三个碟子两个碗几副刀叉，加上一个防粘锅涂层掉的差不多的平底锅。另一个装了一套厨房刀具，用报纸层层叠叠的裹着，还有一个咖啡渍深到洗不掉的咖啡壶。

 

他拿着钥匙伸长腿跨过地板上的大箱子，先划开了茶几上又两个小的。那个时候他心里隐隐约约已经意识到有什么不对劲，妈妈没有像前两次搬家那样大呼小叫的催他打包行李，而是让他乖乖按时上床睡觉。地板上的箱子是最后一个划开的，刚把钥匙插进纸板缝儿的Eggsy就知道没戏了，这个还剩不少空间的箱子里装的是折叠式衣架跟吸尘器。

 

Eggsy环视一周客厅发现，他连双腿发软能一屁股坐下来的地方都没有。

 

他没有把妈妈从床上闹腾起来。大部分原因是他不知道怎么质问这个认为眼泪就可以回答Eggsy一切问题的妈妈，小部分原因是，Eggsy很清楚，体操训练或早或晚总会停下来，这个季度过去以后，又要交一笔训练费了。

 

他们俩没有讨论过这件事，不管是那个早晨Eggsy默默回到床上，去睡那个怎么也不愿降临的回笼觉之前，还是在很多年过去，妈妈已经搬进Kingsman分配给Eggsy的房子之后。

 

荒唐的是，这事他跟Gazelle讲过，就在他们第三次见面的时候。

 

他跟Gazelle第三次碰见的时候还是夏天，大白天Eggsy就蹲在他们上次见面的巷子里抽烟。他身旁是能装进好几个成年人的绿色垃圾箱，箱子盖已经被黑色垃圾袋堆满，撑开一条大缝，时不时随着风向带来酸臭味儿。

 

“你怎么蹲在这么臭烘烘的地方？”女孩儿好像从天而降，Eggsy都没听到她的木腿撑在地面上的噔噔声。

 

“见鬼了，我怎么每次都在这种时候见到你。”Eggsy故意搞砸的考试成绩单还没丢掉，Gazelle手快的捡起来，“不错嘛，每科都能混到不及格，为难你了。”

 

Eggsy抬头看女孩儿，她冒出线头的皮外套里是一件紧身黑吊带，黑短裤刚刚遮住一半大腿，木头小腿看起来比上次他们见面更适合她硬邦邦的语气了。

 

“我刚刚辍学成功你就不能说几句好听的么？”Eggsy手中的烟好久没抽，攒了一厘米的烟灰。

 

“你的烟还抽不抽啦，不抽给我抽。”Gazelle并不等他回答，就从他手中接过那支烟，自己用嘴巴叼住，“不就是辍学么，我请你喝酒。”

 

要找到一家off-license超市[1]买酒对Gazelle来说好像是世界上最容易的事。她吩咐Eggsy留在店外等她，然后从皮衣口袋里掏出一个化妆盒，几笔给自己眼睛加上了两个黑眼圈。

 

“这是干嘛？”

 

Gazelle无可奈何摇摇头，刘海也跟着晃悠，“你知道你看起来多大么？”

 

Eggsy傻愣愣摇头。

 

“你看起来就是十六岁。”Gazelle又把头发挽起来打了几个卷，“要买到酒，我们俩至少得有一个人看起来有二十五岁[2]。”说完她用手指缠起发尾，从一排杂志跟地铁交通卡广告旁走过，顾盼生姿的进了店。

 

于是下午三点的时候，两人手里各拎着一瓶伏特加，黑塑料袋在他们手里晃晃悠悠，玻璃瓶不时隔着袋子撞到一起，发出清脆的“叮”“叮”。街边的三层楼小房子连成一条，房顶的天线像小树林一样成片，把天空的边际轮廓弄得不伦不类。

 

Gazelle看起来又像十六岁又像二十五岁，Eggsy时不时侧脸看她，在伦敦一出现就强得刺眼的阳光中，她下巴上小小的沟壑特别明显。

 

Gazelle带着Eggsy来到一栋房子跟前，她矫健地跨过房子前小庭院的栅栏，站在有六块毛玻璃窗的门跟前，向Eggsy回眸笑，“欢迎来我家。白天痛饮之宝地。”

 

＊＊

 

“先敬你成功辍学。”Gazelle从厨房灶台上面的柜子里翻出两个玻璃杯，像倒矿泉水一样咕噜咕噜往里倒酒。

 

“先敬我成功辍学。”Eggsy抢过伏特加瓶子，把第一个玻璃杯里的酒匀了一半给第二个，把其中一个推给Gazelle。

 

“你爸妈上班去了？”Eggsy仰躺在沙发靠背上，撂下玻璃杯，伏特加像草原大火一样烧过嗓子，留下高温干燥。而Gazelle盘腿坐在茶几跟沙发之间的空隙里，腰板仍挺得很直。

 

“他们死了，这房子现在我一个人住。”

 

Eggsy怀疑自己已经喝醉，丧失了基本的语言理解功能，“你上次不是还跟我说你爸妈半夜打架么？”

 

Gazelle一只手把自己从地上撑起来，木头腿踩上沙发，又盘腿坐在了Eggsy身旁，“小男孩，上次我们见面已经是一年前的事情了。这一年里你辍学了，为什么我爸妈就不能去死呢。”Gazelle侧过身子看他，一手撑着脑袋一手拿着玻璃杯，舌头试图把杯壁上挂着的酒也舔干净，“而且上次说的是我八岁时他俩打架。”

 

Gazelle见Eggsy没接话，伸出手拍拍他的脸，“别被吓着了，人不是我杀的，车祸。他俩赶着去参加什么重要的重组会议，估计又在半路上因为谁不能好好开车吵起来了。”

 

Eggsy呆了半天憋出一句，“我很抱歉？”

 

Gazelle噗嗤笑出来，“没什么可抱歉的，我老早就盼着他俩离开了。虽然去死跟离开还是有一点差距，但是，嘿，你不能总是得到想要的一切嘛。”

 

“我也常常疑惑为什么我妈不这样一走了之算了。”Eggsy眼睛望向天花板，正色说，“但我不怪她，我的意思是，她有很多别的选择可以让自己好过很多，可是她选择了留下来中最差的一种。这对她来说，也挺难受的不是么。”

 

Gazelle又倒出两杯酒，“是啊，Eggsy，他们都挺难受的。”

 

＊＊

 

Gazelle再醒来的时候，觉得自己贴着沙发的每一块肌肉都在隐隐作痛，好像一场街头恶战之后，有人细心把它们用手术线缝合，又在临打结时使劲抽紧一样。她动动脑袋，想把在后脑勺作乱，拳打脚踢嚷嚷着要出去的小人们甩晕。然后她闻着一阵鸡蛋香，油乎乎加了葱花的那种。

 

Gazelle从沙发上滚下来，又在地板上躺了十分钟，决心爬到厨房去看看到底发生了什么。

 

她拖着步子成功把整个身子倚在了厨房的门框上。那个居然没有宿醉反应的小男孩背对着她，圆领衫被他睡得皱皱巴巴，牛仔裤松松垮垮卡在屁股上。阳光被厨房窗户的纱帘挡住了一半，剩下一半照在Eggsy手中平底锅的炒鸡蛋上。

 

Eggsy听到动静后很快转头，朝她露出一个小朋友在迪斯尼乐园里才会露出的傻笑，“嘿，你家冰箱里还有鸡蛋呢！”

 

“搞什么鬼，难道你都不宿醉的么？”要么是阳光太刺眼，要么是Eggsy的笑容太扎眼，Gazelle双手捂住了眼睛，把自己移到了餐桌边。

 

“我妈也不宿醉，我猜是家族遗传吧。”Eggsy关上火，一手端锅一手从灶台边第二个抽屉里拿出两个盘子，把一半鸡蛋倒进了摆在她面前的那个。

 

4.

 

Gazelle后悔今天没有装那双轻质的金属腿。

 

作为一个十七岁，双腿从出生起就残疾的女孩儿，她的战斗力已经大大超过了这帮小混混的预期。轻敌，她在心里嘲笑这帮打架没技巧，还敢在晚上十二点都不到，街道两旁的大部分屋子里还有灯光的时候，就随便拦截路人打劫的业余小团伙。

 

她用木头腿敲晕了其中的三个，正在和第四个比划拳头。如果她装的是那双金属腿的话，那三张不省人事的脸上还会有更鲜艳好看的颜色，而这一个估计早就吓跑了。

 

就在她准备出手的时候，第四个突然表情一变，朝着她仰面栽过来。Gazelle灵活的闪到左边，就此在人生中第四次遇见了那个小男孩。

 

Eggsy反戴着棒球帽，举着不知道从哪儿找来的棒球棍，背着路灯光站着，看不清表情。不过Gazelle从来都不太需要从表情来判断这个小男孩的情绪，他只要一开口，每一个音节的尾音都在大声广播他心里的想法。

 

比如现在，他把棒球棒甩向路边，摸摸他的四方下巴，用一种见了鬼的语气说，“Gazelle，怎么是你。”

 

Gazelle翻个白眼，“这话我也可以原封不动的还给你好么。”说罢就要转身。她放松下来才发现，刚才那场混战中自己没少被打，倒数第二根肋骨跟左边肩膀隐隐作痛，手臂上还有一道非常浅的刀伤。唯一一个带了匕首的家伙，还没来得及使劲捅出第一刀，就被她一个侧身闪避，回旋踢断了手腕。

 

不过这小男孩显然听不懂人类语气中的暗示。Eggsy一个伸手要抓她的手臂，热乎乎的手指肚差点没压上她的伤口。

 

“嘶——”她忍不住出声，像甩虱子一样把男孩甩开。

 

“你胳膊被划伤了！”Eggsy撒了手，稍稍迈大两步，契而不舍的跟她并肩走。

 

“我知道，Eggsy。这就是为什么我想快快回家好包扎伤口。”

 

“你骗人，这么浅的伤口你根本不会包，回家用酒精消毒就行啦。”Eggsy两手插在牛仔裤口袋里，洋洋自得的笑，法令纹都皱出来。

 

“是是是，我骗人，现在我能安安静静回家了么。”

 

“我去帮你涂酒精吧。”

 

Gazelle猛地停下来，木头脚在街上敲出的嗒嗒声跟着停下来，“你是不是终于被你妈从家里赶出来了。”

 

Eggsy也跟着停下来，他扯着帽檐把棒球帽拉正，底下压着的棕金色头发被搞得乱七八糟，帽檐的阴影很快把他的脸给遮住了。Gazelle突然觉得好笑，他们已经在各自狼狈的夜晚相遇，什么话都不说的抽完一整包烟只为比赛吐烟圈，还分享了两整瓶伏特加跟沙发，这小男孩仍要在她面前遮遮掩掩。

 

Eggsy不说话，只摇头。

 

“走吧走吧，跟我回家。”

 

Eggsy立即眉开眼笑。不知道有人跟他讲过没有，他一笑起来整张脸都跟着动，嘴巴两边跟打了两个括号似的。再这么笑下去三十岁的时候就能满脸皱纹了，眼角的最明显。Gazelle边走边想，然后发现自己听起来多么像个瞎操心的姐姐。

 

＊＊

 

他们不出声的沿街走，沉默的Eggsy叫人心碎，Gazelle突然意识到。倒不是说之前几次见面中的他是个多么喋喋不休的人。他唯一话多的时候，就是在喝了五杯伏特加以后。这个数字Gazelle记得很清楚，因为她在那之后，自己也有点走不了直线，连去自家卫生间都在客厅里拐了好几个不必要的弯。

 

她记得当时Eggsy脸蛋红扑扑的傻笑，绿眼睛里藏了钻石，趴在沙发上两手撑着脸看她，把下巴上那道可爱的沟壑都挡住了，“哎我来给你讲讲我是怎么成功辍学的吧，我对这种事可在行了，咦不对，我要先跟你讲我退出体操队的故事。我妈教我的，是她可在行了。”

 

就算在那个时候，Eggsy的声音听起来像是从洗衣机里拿出来的皱床单，他浑身上下仍是让人想靠近的温暖。而现在这个不说话的Eggsy，走在深夏夜晚微凉的风中，好像要跟它融为一体，Gazelle都快感觉不到她身旁的小火焰了。

 

“Eggsy？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我带你去个地方，然后我们再回家。”

 

旧街上刚好有一个地铁站，Gazelle带着Eggsy从路边的隧道入口进去。斜坡旁边是一个巨大的建筑工地指示牌，昏黄的路灯光跟深蓝色的夜打在上面，让它在地面上留下一片淡粉色的阴影。隧道里的书店，钥匙店，汤店都关了，只有装过鲜榨橙汁的塑料杯被堆在隧道中间的小推车上，让整个隧道都染上了一股清甜的橙子味儿。

 

这小男孩儿果然是那种有一点值得微笑的小事都会好好利用一番的甜心，他鼻翼动了动，开心得像是要宣布自己已经坠入爱河，“橙子味儿！”

 

“是啊，橙子味儿。”Eggsy的笑容像春季流行性感冒病毒，很快过继给了Gazelle。

 

他们在尤斯顿那站下车，快十二点的站台上，只有一个背着登山包的旅行者坐在凳子上研究着伦敦地铁结构图。地铁逐渐加速，红蓝白的车厢从他们身边飞快掠过，掀过一阵混着轨道机械味儿，跟地下站台浑浊空气的大风，把Gazelle的黑头发吹了个满脸，Eggsy则伸手去护自己的棒球帽。

 

“我们要去哪儿？”

 

“我们去听音乐。”

 

地铁站里的业余卖艺人员一般到晚上十点都要下班回家，可这个有三条地铁线交汇的站里，总是在很晚的时候仍有人在五六站台间的隧道里演奏，有时是小提琴，有时是长笛，还有时是非洲面鼓。而演奏者们特有的忘我陶醉，偶尔还能吸引到不急着回家的乘客跟他们一起摇摆。

 

今天的夜班演奏者手里拿着把吉他，站在挂着地铁线路指示牌的墙边，手指随意的抚过琴弦，音乐就从扩音器里流淌出来，在高高的弧型天花板下回荡。地铁站的隧道里储存了一整天的路人呼过的空气，比地面暖和了好几度。Eggsy终于松开了在胸前交叉抱紧，以此来抵御凉风的胳膊，声音也透出了笑意，“哇，我的意思是，哇。”

 

Gazelle带他走到隧道尽头的瓷砖墙前盘腿坐下，“我们可以听半个小时，然后赶最后一班地铁回家。”

 

5.

 

Gazelle从来没想过自己会有这么戏剧化的人生。她的意思是，虽然她一出生就没有完整的双腿，爸妈的婚姻事业跟人生全因为她拐了弯，而她刚刚接受了一个说话牙齿漏风，戴透明镜框眼镜男人提供的，专业保镖副业杀人的工作，她也没想过她的人生会有这一刻。

 

Eggsy站在她身边，把自己裹在一件胳膊上有白条纹的浅蓝色运动外套里，他们俩愣愣盯着同一个地方，曾经被她称之为家的地方。

 

现实生活中的火灾可没有电影里好看，Gazelle想，电影里的大火总是烧得很旺，随便烧烧就能火光冲天，照亮半边天。可眼前这场火，还没烧到屋子前院的枯叶上，就被消防队扑成了一场浓烟。

 

风向变了，他们都闻到一阵烧焦塑料的味道。Eggsy打了个抖，用手揉揉圆鼻头，“说真的，以后我再也不会相信别人跟我说，我们只好烧掉一张床了。”

 

Gazelle想到自己第一次学着用木头腿保持平衡，踩死了一只断了一半翅膀的蜜蜂，想到自己午餐点在学校食堂排队买鱼和薯条时接到爸妈车祸的消息，负责盛薯条戴着发兜的胖阿姨还一个劲问自己番茄酱够不够，想到跟身边这男孩每一次相遇的情景，忍不住放声大笑。

 

＊＊

 

今晚早些时候，Gazelle从一堆小混混中把Eggsy捞出来。他们身上酒吧斗殴的痕迹再明显不过，所有人都躺在酒吧前门，几个人衣服粘着碎啤酒瓶渣，几个人嘴里仍在哼哼唧唧。Eggsy是其中最清醒的一个，半靠着墙壁，脸上有三道带血的指甲印，看见Gazelle走过，他还有力气拐两个弯喊出Gazelle的名字。

 

“Ga——zelle——”

 

Gazelle从每个短促的音节中带着的喜悦认出了他。

 

Eggsy腾地从地上站起来，像学走路的小马一般摇摇晃晃向她走来，“Gazelle今天我通过海军陆战队的资格训练了我好开心啊。”

 

“你离我远点说话，满嘴酒气。”Gazelle伸直手臂把Eggsy挡在半米开外，她抬眼看路边闪耀的霓虹灯招牌，“你满十八岁了么就去酒吧喝酒。”

 

“满啦满啦，刚刚满啦。”Eggsy咬嘴唇笑，“你还说我，上次不是你买的酒？你满十八岁了么。”

 

Gazelle说不上来原因的火大，只想揍这小男孩一顿。她又推了Eggsy一把让他老老实实自己站稳，阻止他不断往自己方向靠的趋势，“开心就好，赶紧回家睡觉。”

 

Eggsy的眼睛顿时委屈得像是没捡到主人丢出去的旧网球的小狗，可脸上还带着笑出来的深沟，“我不能回家啦，上次不就跟你说过了么。”

 

Gazelle顿了一下，上次Eggsy留宿她家已是一年之前的事情，莫非从那之后他每个晚上都要在酒吧跟街道之间徘徊。她低头打量，他T恤领子上的皱褶是那种在行李箱里放久了的皱，牛仔裤灰扑扑，已经分辨不出原来的颜色。

 

“骗你的啦！我只能在两点钟以后回家！”Eggsy见她严肃起来，乐呵呵微微仰头笑出声，这次把泪沟也挤得特别明显。

 

Gazelle转身就走，而Eggsy不出她所料，又跟了上来。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy在厨房里翻箱倒柜的找酒，简直就跟回了自家一样熟门熟路。Gazelle坐在沙发上飞快地翻着电视台节目，思考着上次Eggsy睡她床时占了多大位置，那样拳打脚踢的夜晚是不是值得再重复一次。

 

“唉呀，”Eggsy端着两杯红酒，一边手腕上还挂着半打啤酒，在她身旁的沙发上坐下，发出只有喝醉的人才能发出的夸张叹息，“我怎么每次见到你，你都一副不高兴不爱搭理人的样子。”

 

因为你每次见到我的时候，我都跟你一样处在人生中一个又一个的尴尬时刻。因为每次我见到你的时候，都不由自主保护欲过度。因为每次我见到你的时候，都不知道原来我很高兴认识你。

 

Gazelle懒得回答，从Eggsy手腕下的塑料包装中偷出啤酒，拉开拉环仰头喝。

 

“唉你等我说完啊，”客厅没开灯，电视机屏幕闪烁的荧光照在Eggsy的左边脸颊上，让他的轮廓像暮色下的远山，更加分明，“我又没有说你不高兴的样子难看。你不爱搭理人的样子酷酷的，我第一次见你就想跟你说了。”他向她举起红酒杯，“不过也祝我找到新工作呀。”

 

Gazelle终于跟着他一起笑了，“祝你找到新工作。我今天也找到工作了。”她把易拉罐捏瘪，投篮一般投进了放在厨房门边的垃圾箱里，“我的意思是，如果职业保镖也算工作的话。”

 

“怎么不算，”Eggsy眼睛亮得好像圣诞树上点着的小彩灯，哗的一下又拉开一个易拉罐，“庆祝庆祝！祝我们都有美好的未来！祝我们挥别操蛋的过去！祝我们的新工作让我们遇见不一样的人！”

 

＊＊

 

凌晨过了以后他们把家里能喝掉的东西全喝光了，Gazelle觉得自己脸上很热，沙发好像快要停靠码头时晃得厉害的船。而Eggsy的大脑袋躺在自己身边，双腿搭在沙发侧面扶手上晃悠。

 

“诶你别晃了行不行。”Gazelle伸腿踢了Eggsy一脚，她当下醉得不知道自己的木头腿用了多大劲。

 

“嗷！”不过从Eggsy的反应来看，应该挺重，“Gazelle你那可是木头脚啊，我这可是肉身板！”

 

Gazelle只想偷笑，跟所有喝醉了的人一样，用那种自以为很隐蔽，但其实太明显的方式，“等我去新工作报道，就有新的金属腿了，老板说还能配刀锋，酷吧。”

 

Eggsy用力点头，乱糟糟的头发在沙发皮面上磨蹭，发出沙沙声，“我好困啊，Gazelle，我们去睡觉吧。”

 

“我不想跟你睡，上次跟你睡差点没跟你在梦里打起来。”

 

“这个时候你就嫌弃我乱动了，上次也不知道是谁说我全身都暖和可以用来暖床的。”

 

Gazelle觉得，喝醉的自己跟清醒的自己一定不是同一个人，因为现在她觉得说过这话的自己傻极了。她咯咯笑出声，“那好吧，为了不让我们接着抢床位，又能把你当火炉，我们只好把那张床烧掉，直接睡地上。”

 

而喝醉了的Eggsy，显然觉得这话非常有道理。

 

＊＊

 

站在寒风中等着消防队员过来确认起火原因的两人彻底酒醒了。Eggsy大概是从没见过Gazelle笑得这么爽朗，也跟着笑得肩膀直抖。

 

“已经三点，你可以回家了。”Gazelle笑完的声音有点哑，她用自己的肩膀撞撞Eggsy的肩膀。

 

Eggsy转头看她，他站在路灯下，刚刚还生动的脸现在静止下来。Gazelle才注意到他的下巴两侧已经有毛绒绒的胡渣，他的眼睛比他们初相遇时多了看不透的坚毅，但仍有那时的天真。Gazelle伸出手，感受他扎手的轮廓。

 

“不知道下次见面会是什么时候。”Eggsy不带挽留也不带感叹的说，像是在陈述某种公理般简单易懂的事实。他捉住她的手，把她拉进自己怀里。

 

Gazelle闻到他身上的酒味跟汗味，知道自己估计也好不到哪儿去，这个拥抱就跟他们在那个月光无限好的晚上，各自爬上桌子想更好的看到黑夜，却只看到对方一样狼狈。

 

Eggsy放开她，这次换他头也不回的走了。

 

＋1

 

而Eggsy不知道他跟Gazelle的下一次相遇，是在Kingsman的裁缝店里。

 

那女孩穿着黑衣黑裤，致命的金属腿看起来很美，她的头发仍乌黑得发亮，在裁缝店的暖灯光下像戴了一个皇冠，好像他们第一次遇见时那样。

 

她先是远远的站在Valentine身后，然后稍微上前，冲Eggsy露出一个其他人都没看见的，只挑起了一边嘴角的微笑，用口型对他说，“嗨，小男孩儿。”

 

完。

 

注释：

[1]off-license跟on-license具体的区别在于on-license的酒吧可以卖酒也可以提供饮酒场地，off-license的一般都是超市，只负责卖酒，你得买了赶紧回家再喝。对作者来说区别在于，在off-license的超市买酒，从来没被查过年龄。这里的蛋蛋跟小羚羊都还是未成年人，从相关法律规定上说是不能买酒的，所以就让他们去off-license的地方碰碰运气吧。

[2]英国关于青少年买酒的规定是这样的，十八岁以上合法，但如果看起来没到二十五岁，店员有权利要求你出示年龄证明ID。所以这里小羚羊说要看起来有二十五岁。


End file.
